


In a timeless, placeless place

by VileVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Night Terrors will eat you alive, Sleep is just an illusion, if given the chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil hasn't slept in years, not since his mother told him it was a habit he was too old for. So, of course, he can't quite understand what Carlos is doing on his couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a timeless, placeless place

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon on tumblr about Night Valeians not actually sleeping.  
> http://nightvaleheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/59813271519/in-night-vale-people-dont-actually-sleep-hence
> 
> I wrote this really quickly and probably not very well.
> 
> Title from Suzanne Vega's 'Language'

Cecil hummed quietly to himself as he shuffled about his house, occasionally poking his head into the living room, where Carlos had set himself up on the couch to watch tv once they had both realized that curfew had past. The scientist had insisted that he would have little to no issue getting back to his lab, he was certain, but Cecil insisted that he stay the night, if only to keep the radio host from worrying about his trip.

Cecil smiled faintly as he moved to finish closing up the windows and curtains, not wanting any of the roaming night terrors to realize he wasn’t ‘asleep’. His neighbors had once forgot to close their kitchen curtains, and the night terrors had found them quietly playing cards around their kitchen table to pass the time away. Cecil had new neighbors within a week.

"Carlos," Cecil cooed, once he had double checked the last of the windows and dimmed the last of the lights, "Carlos, we can head into the kitchen for midnight snacks now, if you want." He walked around the couch, propping himself up on the armrest as he bit his lip and carefully reached out to stroke his fingers through Carlos’ hair. He frowned lightly when the affectionate gesture gained no reaction from Carlos. It was true that when they’d first began to date, the scientist had a tendency to brush off Cecil’s touches without much reaction, but after the Bowling Alley incident, he’d become far more responsive, often offering Cecil tiny, shy smiles. Once, he’d even tipped his head right back and nuzzled into Cecil’s hand, which made the radio host throw a ward at him, claiming that Carlos had been possessed by a demon cat. Carlos had managed to convince Cecil he was fine, but only after showing the radio host that he had no claws, nor whiskers.

"Carlos?" Cecil prompted again when he scrubbed his fingers along Carlos’ scalp, and still gained no response. He tilted his head slightly, moving to crouch down in front of the couch, suddenly fretting that he’d somehow upset Carlos by keeping him in his house, rather than allowing him to go out and tempt the night terrors. He knew how much Carlos had wanted to study the roaming shadow creatures. 

"Carlos?" Cecil whispered when he found the scientist not ignoring him, but barely breathing with his eyes closed. He felt his heart lurch in his chest, tears suddenly welling up in his eyes. "Carlos?!" He reached out and shook the scientists’ shoulders, breath beginning to come in short, sharp gasps and tears began to roll down his cheeks. "CARLOS!"

Carlos woke with a start, gasping loudly at Cecil’s shout, floundering a little and very nearly smacking the radio host in the face. “Cecil?” he asked groggily, once his sleep addled brain had caught up with where he was and what had woken him, “What is it? What’s the matter?”

"What’s the matter?!" Cecil gasped, obviously still near hysterics, "I should be asking you that! What just happened? Are you feeling well, Carlos?! Did-Is something in the house bothering you? I-What’s wrong?"

Carlos stared blurrily at Cecil, squinting slightly as he tried to figure out what Cecil was on about. “Nothing is wrong,” he muttered, rubbing at his eyes and stretching a bit, before sitting up. He was obviously getting no sleep now. “I was just dozing.”

"Dozing?" Cecil intoned, a look of confusion settling on his features, "What?"

Carlos ran his fingers through his hair, giving Cecil an odd look. “Yeah…Dozing. You know, like, just about asleep, but not quite? Did something happen while I was napping?”

"You-you actually sleep?" Cecil asked, his tears drying on his face as his confusion was replaced by an expression of mild-awe.

"Yes?" Carlos said uncertainly, arching an eyebrow at Cecil, "Do you not?"

"No," Cecil said simply, shrugging, "We pretend to sleep to keep the night terrors away, but I haven’t slept since I was five, and my mother insisted it was a habit I was far too old to be keeping."

"So, night terrors are actual creatures? Not just bad dreams?" Carlos hummed questioningly, his mind suddenly clicking into gear, "Oh! Is that what you call those shadowy things outside? That would explain curfew a bit better." He sighed, and smiled faintly at Cecil, who was now wiping dried tears from his cheeks. He reached out to gently stroke his fingers along Cecil’s jawline. "Sorry for frightening you."

"I thought you were dead," Cecil murmured, "Or dying," which prompted Carlos to slide off the couch to tug Cecil into a loose embrace.

"No. I’m sorry. I just-I need sleep. It’s part of my body’s natural biology. If I don’t sleep, I’ll get sick."

"Sorry for overreacting," Cecil sighed, offering Carlos a watery smile. The scientist returned it, pressing a chaste kiss to Cecil’s lips.

"Not at all," Carlos murmured, as a howling screech erupted from outside, and claws scratched across one of Cecil’s darkened windows, "Not at all."


End file.
